1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wide-angle zoom lens based on a positive/negative two group structure, and more particularly, to a wide-angle zoom lens containing a wide view angle of approximately 65.degree.-72.degree. and suitable for use with a lens shutter type compact camera.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, lens specifications in the field of zoom lenses for compact cameras have been increasingly sophisticated. In some of them, there has been proposed a lens specification exhibiting more than a 2-fold zoom ratio. Proposed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1-191114 is a zoom lens showing a view angle of 60.degree. at the maximum and a 2.2-fold zoom ratio.
On the other hand, in recent years a demand for much wider angles has increased in addition to higher zoom ratios in the zoom lens for the compact camera. Desired is a wide-angle zoom lens capable of photographing a far subject more largely at a still wide view angle.
However, the zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1-191114 was, though capable of meeting the demand for larger photographing of the remote subject, incapable of sufficiently satisfying the demand for photographing at the much wider view angle.